Wrists & Words
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: Robin sees Starfire sitting with paper and a pen in her hand, and he suddenly feels out of place all over again... RobinStarfire. Sequel of sorts to 'Mouth & Tongue.'


Hey again guys! This idea came to me when I was studying for my Humanities final this week. It connects to my other fic – and you know? Before, about a month ago, I was never really into the RobxStar pairing and now – I can't stop loving them together! Goes to show how 'relationshipping' isn't just one-sided like some war-starters want.

Enjoy! Let the fluff continue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wrists &amp; Words<strong>_  
><em><strong>by: Her Head in the Clouds<strong>_  
><em><strong>December 2, 2011<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>H<strong>ey Star, what're you doing?"

Robin had finished washing the dishes as everyone was busy around him. He walked past Starfire sitting at the island counter and noticed she had many papers around her. It seemed strange to him since he had never seen anything of the sorts. Starfire never had any work to do.

She looked up and instantly gave a smile, obviously adoring his attention to her. "I am writing a _Thank You_ letter to one of the many people who have sent me kind mails over the past weeks."

He grimaced. Fanmail. He got lots too, read them too, but he didn't bother with any of them. The fans were all crazed girls telling him how wonderful he was even though they had never met. He'd occasionally answer to the boys who asked him questions that he could give morally smart remarks to. But otherwise, they annoyed to no end.

But when he thought of Starfire's fan base, he hoped they were kinder. They were probably all crazed fan-boys. His head suddenly hurt, but he smiled anyway.

"That's ...nice of you."

She was still in her pink, flannel pyjamas from breakfast. It was a slow crime-fighting day, so everyone was lazy.

"I must admit though," she giggled, "Even with all of your and Cyborg's assistance, along with Raven's dictionaries to copy words from, I still find writing the Earth-English alphabet much more difficult than actually speaking the English language."

It was true. Even with his and Cyborg's help, when Starfire wanted to write in English, she still had a hard time writing the alphabet and many of her letters were nearly indecipherable. Thanks to the crude, cursive, chunky strokes of her own Tamaranian alphabet, her words in English looked crazy. Good thing Raven wrote with such great penmanship. When Starfire didn't know how to write out a word, she copied Raven's neat scrawl. Cyborg, Beast boy, and Robin included, wrote messy, slanted and sharp.

Robin watched her for a couple moments as she tried to attempt to write the letter _K _on a scrap paper – she always practised before she wrote her real letter. But it came out crooked and curly at the ends so she sighed and scratched it out with the blue pen and tried again.

Robin was always amazed by her every day for new things. Today was no different. Here was Starfire, his alien best friend, from a galaxy 36-light years away, who flew around the Tower all day trying to please everyone with her cooking, 6,000-verse poems and glorkapipes. She was always entertaining others with her bright personality that he sometimes forgot she was also a warrior princess, heir to an alien species and planet. She probably did this kind of task on Tamaran, writing to important officials and delegates, addressing reports and documents from military and council members, in several different languages most likely too.

Here on Earth, no one knew of Tamaran or the other alien species that communicated throughout the universe. So when she lived with the Titans, nothing was expected of her and she could do whatever she wanted. She didn't have to write to any one and English was still very new to her.

He had to keep reminding himself that Starfire wasn't slow, like some people perceived her to be. She was only inhibited by language barriers, and he knew that if he was with her on Tamaran, understanding her and watching her engage with her people, she would probably act and talk like a completely different person. A part of him felt saddened by it. No one here on Earth could share that with her, and she always sounded strange to everyone.

"Yeah," he said dejectedly, "...vocabulary sucks."

She perked up from her writing innocently curious. "Sucks what?"

Robin smiled and shook his head, trying to let it leave him. "Ah, I'll tell you later Star. I think I'm gonna-"

"Robin, before you depart, may I ask?"

He turned around. "What is it?"

"I can't seem to formulate the word from Raven's work that I'm looking for. Please, how do I write, 'Salutations'?"

Robin smiled warmly. But that's why he admired her. Starfire was a trooper, she never let it get to her and sought out help when she needed it. At least then, in some way, when she asked, like the other titans, he could be here to help her along the way.

He leaned down beside her and took the blue pen from her outstretched fingers and started to write out the word, slowly and neatly. He didn't notice how Starfire fondly leaned into him a little bit as she watched.

"... and _u_, _t_, _a_, _t_, _i-o-n-s_. ...There, how's that?" She read it aloud underneath him.

"'Sal ..._u_-ta...tions.' ...Wonderful. Thank you, Robin."

And she leaned up and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. He grinned.

Yeah, she wasn't here alone.

Thank goodness for friends.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! I think Starfire needed some redemption-time because ever since the cartoon came out, everyone forgets that Starfire is intelligent because she talks funny and acts weird. In the actual comics, she's very mature ...which is why I prefer the comic-version of her more. And her big, red, curly hair! I wish they would draw Starfire with her big, fiery hair! It looks so much better on her than plain-jane straight hair. Lol, but that's just me! So don't hate, appreciate. Thanks for reading!<p>

_Much love._


End file.
